Outland Outcast
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: On the journey to defeat the Dark tribes, Laval and his company encounter a camp of Lionesses. Residing there, a few romances blossom, and Laval meets his mother after years. But when Lennox falls for a tough Lioness, both him and the others are tossed into chaos. Can things change in time, or will things go to the worse? Has:OC and character pairings, drinking, and sweet moments.
1. The Encounter

"I hope they are ready out there!"  
>Laval said smiling. The Scorpion's, Bat's and Spider's would fall, and Chima would be saved again.<br>He had his father, Friends, and some of the best lions joining them for backup. What could be better?

Setting off was slow, but they had a steady trip so far. Lavertus lead them pretty far into Chima.  
>That's when weird things began to happen. First Leonidas fell into a mud pit, which Cragger had to dive into to get him out of.<br>Then Worriz got trapped in a net, that Lennox hat to cut up to release him. And then Legravis and Laval almost were trapped in a cage.  
>Thanks to Razar, he saw it coming.<br>"The heck is with these things? Seems like no one wants us around." Long Tooth said scratching his head.  
>He was right. Legravis explained they were still in the Lion tribes thickest jungle lands last he remembered.<br>They knew he was quite a old timer, so he had to know something was up or had been here.  
>"From the old wars?" Lavertus asked.<br>"No, Cadet training."

The farther in they went the less traps they ran into, and the more signs of people being there came. Footprints, snares, small but deadly traps.  
>Seemed like the old hunting trips kinda.<br>"The heck do you guys teach newbies?" Worriz asked Long Tooth.  
>"My things for survival. If we were ever separated from each other, we could care for ourselves like Lavertus here."<br>It made sense. But there had to be a hunting party going around here. Laval stopped and looked at one of the tracks, and compared his own to one.  
>"Dad, their smaller than mine."<br>The others looked at his print, then the other. Both Lion prints, but he was right.  
>"Well the only Lion smaller than him would be a cub, or female." Legravis said shrugging.<br>"The girls do ALL the hunting?" Eris asked.  
>"No, males do too, but we are mostly trained to protect the city. Girls are trained to defend themselves, but in times of shortage of males, they went<br>to hunt. So its half and half of the work. Besides, they have enough on their backs of having cubs as it is!" Leonidas explained.  
>"So you mean to say, I got caught in a net, He fell in a mud pit, and those two were almost caged, by a bunch of GIRLS?!" Worriz asked gesturing to Leonidas, Laval and Legravis.<br>"Pretty much, yes." Lavertus said sounding embarrassed to admit it.

The rest of the way seemed to go on and on with small traps. But that's when Laval got a strange feeling.  
>Like, someone else was there.<br>"Guys,-"  
>The others looked at him.<br>"I think were being watched."  
>"How son?"<br>They soon go a answer, as a spear flew out of nowhere, landing right in front of Rogon. They scattered for cover as more spears flew.  
>"Who the heck is trying to kill us?!" Leonidas yelled.<br>Silence then came. Only the sound of heavy breathing penetrated it. The rustle of leaves, signaled someone was coming. No one made a sound.  
>Lavertus signaled to Long Tooth a strategy. The two moved quietly. Into the woods, they crept, until they found a small form. It was nearing Leonidas, wielding a<br>spear similar to what the guards used. It was about to lunge. But when It's amber eyes flickered to It's stalker, Lavertus charged forward and tackled the being to the ground. Everyone heard a struggle between him and a female being.  
>The two tumbled out to the opening, for all to see. Lavertus had the girl pinned. He and the others were all wearing faces of shock to see who was pinned beneath the dark brown lion.<p>

A Lion female.

A expression of fear was planted on her face. Fear was in her eyes. Lavertus had her weapon cast away from all but Gorzan's reach. They had her.  
>Then more rustling came.<br>The others drew their weapons. Four more lions emerged, all girls. Five against thirteen.  
>"Its alright, we mean none of you harm." Legravis said to the other four.<br>"Then I suggest that Blondie over there gets off our friend." A Dark maned and dark tan furred lioness said aloud, taking the pinned females weapon  
>into her other hand.<br>Lavertus got a brief nod from Legravis, and he got off the young lioness. As she rejoined her hunting party, they all lowered weapons.  
>"Ok, now that our brief struggle has been settled, I believe a introduction is in order." Legravis said.<br>"Indeed." The mix Lioness stated.  
>"I am Legravis, King of the Lion tribe. This is my son Laval. Amongst us are my most loyal guards Long Tooth, Leonidas, Lennox and Lavertus.<br>And finally are my sons friends from the other tribes. Eris, Rogon, Cragger, Gorzan, Razar, Worriz, and Bladvic. We have come to defeat the Dark tribes, and restore Mount Cavora's Chi flow."  
>The Lionesses had faces of shock. Of course, anyone would if you accidently attacked your own tribes king and prince.<br>"It is, very pleasant to meat you King Legravis. I am Leah, and this is my hunting squad."  
>Leah gestured to her squad members one at a time, giving a tiny introduction.<br>"This is Levra, our medic." She said gesturing to a orange maned and light tan lioness.  
>"Liva, or weapon specialist." Gestured to a reddish brown maned and mid tan lioness, who seemed about Long Tooth's age.<br>"Luvi, the nature, plant and game expert." Said for a dark brown maned and light brown lioness who seemed a bit younger than Lavertus.  
>"And Lue, our clumsy, irresponsible Look Out, Queen's Guard and Intel Officer." Given title to a short blond maned very pale lioness, who seemed younger than Laval.<br>Getting the intro to her squad, they all looked back to her.  
>"And, you?" Laval asked.<br>"Squad Leader, and Tank Operator."  
>"It is a pleasure to meet you and your squad Leah. May we return to your camp with you?"<br>"Yes, my King."

The five showed the way, and warned of the traps ahead. Leah leaded while Levra and Luvi too positions at the groups sides. While little Lue, still weaponless, brought up the rear. Leonidas looked back to her, to see a shameful look on her face. He slowed to hang back with her.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked.<br>"I'm not allowed to talk to any of you. Leah said so." Lue said in a whisper fainter than fluttering moth wings.  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm to be punished."  
>"How?"<br>Before she could answer, they arrived at the camp. The female guards opened the gates, and the group headed to a caped figure in a fine blue gown.  
>"Your Highness. We have some guests." Leah said as she and her squad bowed.<br>The figure turned for the new arrivals to see the queen of the Lions. Queen Linona.  
>"Linona."<br>"Legravis."  
>The two shared a embrace they both longed for years. Laval's friends looked at Laval's mother, than back to him. She carried and birthed HIM?!<br>Her amber and hazel mixed eyes flung to Laval after she and Legravis broke their hug,  
>"Laval, is that really you?"<br>She cupped Laval's cheeks, and hugged him tightly. A "Aww" came from Gorzan and Eris while the other prince's were surprised she didn't saw in years.  
>"Oh, you grew so much. You look just like your father."<br>"I told you not to let him play in the dirt."  
>His friends gave a bunch of chuckles, making Laval embarrassed. Then Linona's attention went to Leah and her squad.<br>"My dear cadet. How was you hunt?"  
>"Luvi got a squirrel. But we had to get back here quickly since the Bat's were coming our way."<br>"Your efforts aren't vain. It isn't a failure entirely."  
>But the others knew, by the look on Leah's face, Lue was about to come up.<br>"Have any troubles come up with your cadets?"  
>"Lue. She failed to keep her position, and was exposed to easy."<br>"I see. Don't be too hard on her my dear cadet."  
>Leah nodded. That was all.<p> 


	2. Wanna bet?

Leonidas walked through the camp. He just couldn't keep Lue off his mind. She was sweet, small, innocent, and cute.  
>He blushed at the last word. His thoughts were disrupted when he saw Lue running a course, and then she fell into the mud. He rushed to help her.<br>"You ok?" He asked. She nodded. The he saw Leah coming to them.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.<br>"I-I thought she was hurt. And I was helping her."  
>Leah looked him up and down. She never had a problem with someone helping another like this. She just wasn't trusting him yet.<br>"Alright. Lue, You trained plenty today. Go wash up and be ready to train tomorrow."  
>Lue nodded and left. Leonidas watched as she walked off, and then turned to Leah.<br>"You push them that hard?"  
>"I only want them to be their best. How do you train? Till you cant catch a breath?"<br>"Till our trainer says its over. We train 3 hours every day."  
>"Ha, we train 5."<br>"Still, you push them so much."  
>"And I heard you lose things."<br>Ok, THAT was cold.  
>"Well, that's cold." Leonidas said looking at her.<br>They soon were encountered by Long Tooth, who told them the others wanted to spend some time with Leah and her friends.  
>Leah, claimed she had stuff to do. The two watched as she left for the archery training.<br>"Well, the girls here are throwing a welcome party for us." Long Tooth said to him.  
>"Sounds great."<p>

At dinner, the group knew Lue, Liva, Levera, and Luvi very well, and the party was getting into a good swing. Cragger was telling them a story of when he was young and Laval was fishing with him in the swamp.  
>"So I showed him how to bait the hook, and suddenly he is whining that I killed the worm."<br>They were all laughing at the younger versions of the two.  
>"After five minutes, I've caught five fish, and he caught three. I'm laying down on the bank, and I look at him and I say "Hey, your getting the hang of it." And then he smiles and says back, "What about the turtle?" I look, It was swimming off with my hat!"<br>The group laughed at the turtle. Such a silly creature it was, swimming off with the croc princes hat. Then Leah came to the table.  
>"Can I sit here?" She asked smiling to Liva. The other Lioness nodded, and smiled as her old friend joined them.<br>Leonidas watched as she eyed Lue and spoke to her.  
>"Hey Lue. Tomorrow, I'm gonna teach you how to use a bow, ok?"<br>Lue smiled and nodded. Leonidas was kinda confused. First she's rough, now she's sweet. Leah noticed Leonidas was staring at her.  
>"What's the matter Orange Fluff?"<br>Leonidas flush lightly at the flirtish name. Then he go to his point. Only for Leah to give his the same stare back.  
>"Well, I COULD be bitter, or sour. But I don't want to. I care for my team. So I'm how one would say, bitter-sweet." She said with a frown.<br>The others knew Leonidas wasn't questioning her authority. But was simply misunderstanding her.  
>Dinner went well for the new arrivals standards.<br>"Didn't think a party could go so well." Eris said smiling.  
>"Yeah." Laval said over the music. Things went well, until Lavertus nudged Long Tooth in the arm.<br>"Hey Long Tooth, wanna bet?"  
>The veteran laughed and said, "Your on."<p> 


	3. Your not sober

Lavertus chuckled.  
>"Alright, but you picked the wrong lion to bet!"<br>LaGravis shook his head and smiled. It was hard having a brother who enjoyed betting at drinking.  
>Quickly Razar and Lennox joined.<br>"Brother, why don't you join us?"  
>"No, you four go ahead."<br>"Sure just on wouldn't hurt?"  
>"Oh, Alright."<br>Laval was surprised. His dad, accepting a mug of alcohol?!  
>That's wasn't very kingly, but if that's what his dad wanted to do, he could do it.<br>Lennox hung back with him as his other friends went to have their own fun.  
>"Laval." Linona called from behind.<br>"Hey mom."  
>Linona talked with her son. They haven't seen each other in years anyway. Laval told her about the races, his meeting with his uncle, and his other miss-adventures.<br>A "Oh", "Wow." And "Oh my." Here and there at certain events. Laval was telling her about when him and Cragger went swimming, when out of no where, they hear  
>Lavertus yell, "I win!".<br>"Y'er a'int sober Ding-Bat!"  
>"You a'int either!"<br>The two shook their heads. Lennox being the winner, and Raz'ar having dropped out at 5 shots.  
>"Dang Lennox, how do you handle 27?" Laval asked.<br>"Ah, I had my practice. And I think that girl is checking you out your majesty."  
>Laval looked to see a girl his mother knew well.<br>It was Luvi, The medic from earlier.  
>"Luvi must like you sweety."<br>"Ok. But how old is she?"  
>"Your age."<br>Laval was surprised the medic of Leah's team liked him.  
>"You should talk to her, sweety."<br>He nodded and went to talk to her. 


End file.
